The Nervous Game
by ooCupcake256xx
Summary: After a long day of work, Light decides to play a game with L in bed.  A lot of teasing and a bit of humor.  OOC L and Light.  Rated T for language and a lusting Light


It was getting late in Japan where the Task Force Headquarters building was standing. The glass material reflected the light emitted from the setting sun halfway below the prospect.

Inside the building, everyone was packing up their laptops, important files, and everything else needed to take home; well, everyone except Yagami Light and the all-eminent detective L. Usually L, or Ryuzaki, would be questioning the others why they were dismissing so early on an important case such as this, but he made an agreement with the auburn-haired male earlier in the day that this time he would let the other men leave at earlier hours than before. It was 6:00pm; Soichiro Yagami was the last to leave, bidding his final farewell to his hardworking son.

"If there's anything you need Light, just let me know," he said, slipping his arm through his jacket sleeve.

Light didn't bother to turn his face away from the screen. "I will, Dad," he said in his casual voice. "Goodnight, and say hi to Sayu and Mom for me."

With that, Soichiro open the door and stared at the suspicious man sitting next to his son. He never really trusted him with his only son. He narrowed his eyes and left.

The two geniuses both did essentially the same thing for the next few hours. Light was trying to prove himself above suspicion by finding information about the third Kira; L was doing the same thing while enjoying a plate of strawberry cheesecake. He sat in his usual childish way with his knees pressed against his chest that would make any average person wonder how he could stay in that position for so long. It didn't feel any different whether or not anyone was in the room; either way it still felt like a ghost town. Light looked at the time; it read 11:45pm, going on 11:46pm. He finally broke the phantom silence by getting up and giving the chain a light tug. _Clink_

"Ryuzaki, I want to settle in for the night." he said to the sugar-addicted insomniac. Said person sighed and got his laptop and cake and followed Light to their room, until Light stopped to look at the man.

"Ryuzaki, leave your cake here. I don't want to sleep in a bed filled with crumbs again."

L groaned. "Light-kun," he started. "If you're not going to let me take my cake, you might as well sit here and wait until I finish it." He went and retreated to his office seat.

Light was silent. He really want to give his brain a break. After all, he's probably suffering more stress than L was with all of the heavy percentages hanging on his shoulders. "Fine, you can bring your precious cake. But at least bring a napkin, will you?"

L nodded and took a couple of napkins from the desktop.

In L and Light's room, the satin red curtains were wide open, showing yet another lovely display of the city of Tokyo at night from a different angle. The moonlight invaded the room like little streaks of transparent energy blasts. It was dark in the large area fit for two; a king sized bed sitting in the middle of it all was being occupied by the two individuals, each for different reasons.

It was a hot summer's night, so both men were in bed topless. Light was laying on his back with his arms folded behind his head, staring at the dull ceiling expecting it to fall on him or something; L was "sitting" on the window side of the bed working on his laptop with his fork hanging from the corner of his mouth. After being convinced that the ceiling wasn't going to perform an act, Light stared at L from the corner of his eye. It almost seemed like L was done with his cake and was savoring the taste for as long as he could, and the clanking and tapping noise was starting to annoy Light. Besides that, there was another reason why his eyes were glued on him.

His brown eyes were gazing into the older man's ebony ones. He noticed how seductive the raven-haired man's eyes looked in his own style while concentrating on the bright screen contrasting in the dark room; the way his eyelids fell halfway over the blank orbs added a strong tone in the hotel room, and the shadowy bags under his eyes just help put additional effect to the mood. The teen watched as the oblivious male occasionally played with the utensil in between his lips while both hands were typing at a moderate speed. 'He must be very skilled with his tongue.' Light thought as he moaned and closed his eyes, a smile crossing his lips.

Hearing something, L turned his head. "Light-kun, are you still awake?"

Light opened his eyes and turned his body toward L. "Ryuzaki, have you ever heard of the nervous game?"

L knitted his eyebrows together. "I'm afraid I have not." He eyed the minor suspiciously, looking for signs of guilt behind those innocent features that he knew were a lie (cough. Kira-ack!).

The bishonen scooted closer to L and peeked at the computer screen. "Mm.. looks like you're not really getting far are you?" he stated blankly, looking at the similar website L was on a few hours ago. "Take a break, Ryuzaki. Let me show you how it goes."

L was hesitant. "Isn't Light-kun tired. It's his reason for why we went to bed early."

The teen twisted his face saying otherwise. He was wondering if Light was doing this on purpose to slow down his researching process; although he was interested in playing this so called "nervous game".

"I guess I just wanted my eyes to rest from staring at a glowing computer screen for hours on end." Light suggested.

He sighed and closed his laptop, setting it on his nightstand next to his empty plate. "Fine, how does this game go?"

"Well, we can't play if you're sitting like that." Light pointed to L's legs tucked together. "Relax your legs."

L raised his eyebrow. "Light-kun, I believe I told you before that that'll affect my deduction capability by 40%, am I correct?"

"Honestly Ryuzaki, there's nothing that needs to be deducted at the moment." Light stated, rolling his eyes.

L sat there for a minute then shrugged. He lifted his legs in the air, resuming the blood circulation in the confined body parts, and laid then flat across the bed.

Light made his move. He stood on all fours and crawled on top of L. Light sat on his lap so that his knees and hands were on either side of the detective's thighs.

"Light, what is this you're doing?" L asked blankly as usual.

Said person tilted his head, giving L a childish look, then smiled. "The nervous game is a game where you have to try and get the other person tensed via touch." The insomniac just stared at Light.

"I find this an unnecessary challenge…" Though he says this, L made no attempt to push the young man off of him.

Light placed his hand on top of L's head. "This is just one way I know how to play. You start from the head and continue on down, and once in a while I'd ask 'Are you nervous'."

"Sounds simple enough." L knew that something wasn't right about this. What was Yagami up to? He thought he'd find out soon enough.

"Well? Are you nervous yet?"

"No..."

The teen lowered his hand to brush along L's ghostly cheek, creating circular motions along the soft skin. He leaned closer to the man's face, the elder feeling the youth's steady breath against his upper lip. "Nervous yet?" he asked.

The tensed yet seemingly calm detective shook his head. The teen stared at L for a while. He took the chance to take in his soft, ebony locks that hung over his similarly colored orbs and soft skin that was the same color as the working paper he reads everyday. Light started to image how much more attractive L would look after they took him to the beach on a hot summer's day, to have that beautiful tan skin of a God (like himself, of course). It would be just like putting a piece of white bread into the toaster for a few minutes and then the result is delicious. After of his little daydream, Light continued to focus on what he was doing at the moment before L could get any ideas.

L felt a finger trail over and down his jaw line, down his thick neck, past his collarbone, down his broad, milk-pale chest, towards his pink, soft nipple. He felt a fingernail make circular motions over the sensitive little gland. He let a groan emit from his throat, making his Adam's apple bounce up and down. L gasped and lifted his head. The brunette by then had his face bent over toward L's base of his neck, planting a heated breath on the exposed flesh.

The brunette was liking the domination that he currently had on the other man below him. His chocolate brown eyes started to glow a dark red with lust as his let his eyelids lay lazily over them. He moved his lips behind L's earlobe, a mischievous smile forming on his lips as he ran his tongue over the lobe and used his free hand to keep the young detective in his place so he couldn't escape. "How are you feeling L?" He chuckled under his breath.

L let out a hefty sigh and purred out, "Damn you, Kira…"

"What did you called me L?" "Kira" asked, a hint of anger behind that luxurious voice as he pierced his fingernails into the erected nipple, earning a yelp from the other.

"Ahh…Light, stop! It hurts…"

Light just widen that heart-wrenching smile and continued his journey down L's lower anatomy. L just sat there as he felt his bud pump and throb with pain. It felt like he just got an unwanted piercing.

"_Why did I have to be tempted to win against Light Yagami? Damn me and my pride…"_

"Mmm… I didn't know you had a 6-pack L." Light proved his point as his fingers traced down L's defined but faint ab muscles. He took the moment to scan every bump of every pack, even L's bellybutton settled inbetween the 5th and 6th ones.

"Lie down for me, L." Light cooed softly. L knitted his eyebrows together and looked at the brunette.

What? Lie down, for him? For Kira? Was this a joke?

After L refused to oblige to the teenager's demand, Light snarled and bared his canines, bitting down on L's pulse area, causing the man to scream and thrust his legs upwards. Unfortunately for the man above, they were primarily positioned between the young sucker's legs on the mattress…

!

A piercing scream erupted from the teen as he let go of L, clutched onto his groin, and curled into a ball on the bed, eyes shut tight and slightly wrinkled in pain. L stared at the youth shaking involuntary in the white sea of sheets. He could barely move, much less feel his legs as he tried to position his groin to ease the pain. He was in so much agony at the moment; his lower stomach felt like a storm of aggressive nerves that were gnawing against his external gland. L brought a thump to his lips as he observed the messed up heap in front of him.

"Impressive, Light-kun." He measly said his thoughts aloud. "You were winning, until I gave the final kick."

Light slowly pulled his head up from his chest, teeth slightly covered in blood and his eyes wide in pain and anger, with a hint of tears blurring up the dangerous mirror of emotions hidden within his ruby painted eyes. "You… you bastard!" he shouted in between breaths.

L crawled over to the teenager on the other side of the gigantic bed (L's kick was so powerful that it made Light fly all the way on the other side of the bed, heheheh). He watched as the devious glow in Light's eyes started to dim so that they were the color of innocent Hersey bars again. L lowered his glance so that he and the teen were eye level to each other.

"I'll call for Watari to bring both of us some ice packs and a bandage for me." He motioned his finger to the two holes engraved into his neck. As he got off the bed to get the phone, he decided to let his thoughts measly come out of his mouth.

"You were impressive, Light-kun. You were winning, until I gave the final kick."

"You know what, Ryuuzaki?"

"What?"

"Just shut up and get that stupid butler on the line…"

End

Reviews plz! I want to know if I need to improve in any category. If I described each event with enough words, if I described events with too many words. Punctuations? A more understandable plot next time? Whatever! Just let me know so that I can do better in my next story. Oh, and come on, that doesn't mean you have to be rude about it and give a long lecture.


End file.
